The embodiments of the invention relate to a method and a telematics server for supporting vehicular communications in a cellular network. Furthermore, the embodiments of the invention relate to an additional method and a base station for supporting vehicular communications in a cellular network. The embodiments of the invention relate further to computer program and computer program product for supporting vehicular communications in a cellular network.
Intelligent Transportation Systems (ITS) are advanced applications which aim at providing innovative services relating to different modes of transport and traffic management. Intelligent Transportation Systems enable road safety applications based on wireless communications in order to reduce the risk of car accidents. These safety applications can be further divided into two types: those associated with Cooperative Awareness (CA) and those associated with Road Hazard Warnings (RHWs). Based on the ETSI standards (ETSI TS 102,637-2, V1.2.1 and ETSI TS 102,637-3, V1.1.1), there are two types of messages for active road safety: Cooperative Awareness Message (CAM) for CA applications and event-triggered Decentralized Environmental Notification Message (DENM) for RHW applications.
CA applications are based on the periodic interchange of status data among neighboring vehicles. In this case, CAMs are used to exchange information of presence, position, as well as basic status. By receiving CAMs, a vehicle can be aware of the presence of other vehicles in its surroundings as well as their positions, movement, basic attributes and basic sensor information.
A major challenge of supporting CA applications in a cellular network is the congestion caused by frequent transmission of CAMs, typically once every 100 ms, by a large number of traffic participants. This is especially critical in dense areas, like city centers and/or during peak hours.
WO 2014/117810 A1 disclose a method for supporting vehicular communication in a cellular-based communication system. A packet transmission rate adjustment procedure is performed, in which the following steps are recursively executed: measuring one or more parameters related to packet transmission characteristics, by a control entity, based on the results of the measurements, determining an optimal packet transmission rate, wherein said vehicles and said control entity transmit packets by applying said optimal packet transmission rate.
The objects of the invention include providing a method and a corresponding telematics server for supporting vehicular communications in a cellular network as well as an additional method and a base station for supporting vehicular communications in a cellular network, which contribute to improving the provisioning quality of vehicle data messages.